Fable: The Road to Rule
by fablegirl333
Summary: The Hero princess must overthrow her tyrannical brother to save the people of Albion he so heartlessly abandoned. The road will be dangerous, but with the guidance of her mentor Walter and the loyalty of her faithful canine Jax, she may be able to restore honor to the crown and defeat those who threaten its people. (This is a literary version of Fable 3 to show its depth and magic)


The people of Albion were not difficult to read. My brother was beyond hated; he was despised, loathed, and wanted dead by every man, women, and child in Bowerstone Industrial. None of these sentiments were voiced, of course, for doing so was slander against the King, and punishable by death under the conviction of treason. But unrest coursed through the veins of the kingdom. Even I could sense it, as I lead the pampered life of a member of the royal family. The servants were always polite and respectful, and at times friendly, but the resentment that would flash in their weary eyes could not go unnoticed, and each time I felt surges of guilt. Was I to blame? I am only the sister of the King, and my views were dismissible to him anyhow, otherwise, I would step forward to be the voice of the people.

"What a dreadfully sorry sight. Such a beautiful day to wasting in bed, don't you agree?" Jasper sighed, drawing the curtains open, sunlight streaming in, disturbing my restful slumber. I groaned and flipped over to my other side, pulling the covers in tighter around me, "What? Oh, go away Jasper." I grumbled at my most trusted and painfully prompt butler.

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess. I'm afraid it is time to rise. With your permission, I shall awake your sleeping companion." He then drew back the covers to reveal a black and white furry face looking up happily. Jasper stood looking down disapprovingly, a few lone grey hairs out of place. "Ah, yes. One's heart soars at such regal bearing." I propped up on one arm and scratched my faithful friend and smiled as he rolled over in pleasure. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

I yawned and said sleepily, "Come on boy. If I have to get up, so do you." I threw the blankets and sheets aside, and gingerly placing both feet on the plush carpet. I adjusted my faint pink sleeping clothes, ruffled my dark hair, then pulled it over my shoulder, and stretched my arms out wide.

Jax jumped off the bed and pranced up to Jasper, tail wagging and head cocked. "It's not going to work." Jasper said sternly, folding his arms over his perfectly ironed uniform. "Don't look at me like that." Scratching the hairy canine head, Jasper caved. "Oh very well. Good dog." My pet whined joyously and looked a tad smug if you asked me. "What a pair… the kingdom is doomed."

I glanced across my well-furnished room, not an inch of it my taste. It was far too regal and screamed the stiffness nobles should acquire. Many times I had attempted to make it more relaxed by disorganizing books, or throwing my blankets hastily over my four posted bed. However, it was always countered by busy servants with far too much time on their hands. Near the fireplace, I saw two sets of clothing hand-picked by Jasper himself, both suited for a King's sister. "Now, madam, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today's activities." Jasper said, waltzing over to the displays.

One was a simple outfit, a white blouse with a tan corset, a small flowing skirt with a slit down the front, matched with dark grey tights and light brown ankle boots. The next was far more elaborate; a flowing gown, with heeled shoes. I bit my lip and worked out what I should wear, such a petty and monotonous task. This was my life, I supposed. Being the sibling of the monarch, and a princess nonetheless, required no strategy or impact on the affairs of the kingdom besides public appearances. I was to uphold innocence and beauty for Albion to admire and cherish, and as the world grew ever darker, I would be a vapid distraction from their worries. At least, this is what I thought.

My concentration was broken as Jasper said, looking down at a small notepad, "Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you down in the garden. No doubt you wish to look your best for your young 'friend'." He glanced up quickly, only to see me blush and take sudden interest in the fabric that made up the blouse. "I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose."

I bit my lip and considered each choice, both the elegance and sophistication of the gown would please my brother, but it would ultimately be hindering and uncomfortable. I grew irritated that I had to dress for others, and quickly strode over to the other outfit and looked to Jasper, "This one." He nodded and unfastened the clothes off the post and handed them to me. I walked over to the privacy and changed, glancing in the mirror briefly to tie my dark hair in a quick braid.

Jasper stood there smiling, perhaps at my rebellious attitude toward the King. "Ah splendid choice. I'm sure Master Elliot will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now." He hesitated then added, "And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper." I nodded seriously then pushed open the door to the gardens. "Have a good day, madam." Jasper called after me with Jax trailing.

"Will do. Bye Jasper." I walked out onto the balcony, smiling at the guards who saluted me, and the nobles who bowed deeply. Across the gardens and past the doors to my father's tomb, I saw Elliot standing, looking over Bowerstone Industrial. He heard my steps and turned around. He got down on one knee as my dog rushed forward to greet his favorite man.

"Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?" he asked, being answered by a slobbery kiss. "Good. We shall face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will."

I smiled and said while pretending to swoon, "Then the kingdom is safe."

"Ah, our fair princess," he grinned standing up, and my Jax sitting beside him, "your two brave knights will protect you with their lives." Jax barked in agreement. Elliot has always been a friend of the royal family, even when Father was king. His father was a friend of one of his greatest ally, Garth who had fought against his enemy, the malevolent Lucian. After that he was deemed a noble and was given vast wealth, and was a trusted family friend ever since.

I giggled then answered, "I can look after myself, you know."

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, "Really? I'm afraid I'll need some proof." His eyes suddenly became mischievous, "Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?" I smiled, and he pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. A hug was a hug, but this one was special. I reluctantly pulled away, but wives of nobles are quite the gossips.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Hm, I don't know," he said, his eyes as playful as his words, "I'm not sure how effective that will be in a real combat situation." His handsome face grew serious, and his tone was grim. I wondered if that was how I looked when I thought about something. We looked alike in many ways. We both had light skin, and chestnut brown hair.

"I thought you'd never get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak with you?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yes. Did something happen?"

Elliot ran a hand through his hair, like he often did when he was thinking, "I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual." He added "And it's even worse down in the city." He crossed over to the balcony's edge and looked over the stone railings into the smog covered buildings of Bowerstone Industrial. "You hear such terrible stories," he continued, "Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking."

I thought intently about what he was claimed, and a gut wrenching feeling grew within my stomach. It was not disbelief I was feeling, it was the knowledge that this was something I knew Logan was not beyond. "The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them. Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

"If you think it will help."

"I do," he said sincerely, "they may fear the King, but they still care for their princess. So, my good princess, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you." I smiled softly, grasping his hand firmly and walked toward the castle. "Good now let's go."

The garden was beautiful; spring had drawn the flowers out of their winter slumber. The fountains trickled clear water and the buzz of bees filled the air. "I can't believe your brother could have had a worker executed. But sometimes I think…" he lowered his voice to avoid being overheard, "well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks so tired all the time." We kept walking, nodding at people who acknowledged us.

"I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him." I then felt my confidence about the whole ordeal surge upward. Walter had always instilled courage within me, wanting me to be brave against my brother. In regards to this, having my mentor there would help tremendously. "I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately."

We had made it to the kitchen on the western side of the castle, and the churning in my stomach intensified. Movement caught my eye and I glanced down to see what looked to be a soot-covered chicken hobbling out into the garden. It was a strange sight, but I ignored it. I paused outside the doorway, collecting my strength. Elliot removed his hand from mine and gave me an encouraging smile, squeezing my shoulder. Taking a deep breath in, I walked in.

The chef turned from a group of scullery maids who were obviously discussing something in hushed and urgent tones, and said, "Welcome, your majesty, such an honor to have you here today. The staff has convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready." I let Elliot's hand go and clasped my own together, placing them in front of me. I tilted my chin up and took a deep breath, like Walter taught me.

"You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too… preoccupied to treat you as he should." I swallowed, and continued on, projecting my voice clearly, "But I ask you all to ignore and wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." I finished, and the staff did not say a word, but they smiled and dispersed. I turned to the doorway to see none other but my tutor.

Walter snorted, "You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable." I stepped back, confused by the comment, but he continued with a smirk, "It was bloody marvelous." He chuckled and I grinned back at him. Walter Beck was a respected member of the castle, and was well known for his triumphs as a former soldier. He had aged, his hair turning grey, and had acquired a bit of a gut, but he still looked like he could fight a whole army, and was bent on preparing me to be able to do the same. "Right then, ready for today's training?" he walked down the hall and I followed. I was grateful for this kind of expectation. Walter strongly believed I was capable of much more than the superficial duties of the princess of Albion.

"Take good care of her, Walter." Elliot called. Sir Beck waved in response.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors then." Walter sighed. "Well, I'm afraid they're quite true." My stomach dropped and I felt sickened. "Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day. I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there." He paused then added, "The way they look up to a leader."

We crossed into the main entrance, and a herd of people were gathered by the gate. Most were dressed in middle class attire, but some were obviously lower placed, and gazed about the grand hall with awe. "A lot of people to see your brother today," Walter shook his head, "Poor sods."

A man stood at the front of them, waving at us. He brushed back his chestnut hair, an excited tick no doubt. "Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind to sign my petition?" Walter stood in front of the man as he went on a well-rehearsed rant, his eyes sparkling with intensity. "We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the King does nothing. He must be made to care."

The man, who later I learned to be called Lazlo, seemed very passionate about his cause. Walter answered grimly, "Oh, very well, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." Then he turned to me, smirking a bit. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

As if just noticing I was there, the man stuttered, "Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greatest honor."

I smiled kindly, "I'd be happy to sign." I took the parchment in hand, and scrawled out my signature.

He clutched it to his chest and beamed. "Thank you, my princess. Your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it." Lazlo backed into the crowd, and I strode towards Walter, who looked approvingly at me.

"That was a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own." We walked on, and I was proud of my decision. Standing up to my brother has always been an issue with me, and this was the first step to building that courage up. Walter was indeed correct that it was an indirect way to illustrate my personal will and that I was not a mere accessory to the palace. "Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room." Walter said.

The room was tiled, and had a roaring fireplace. But along with the priceless décor, there was a weapons rack with a single sword. "You have made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me, as if your life depended on it." I reeled back in confusion. Why on earth would he ask such a thing of me? I could not imagine a scenario where attacking and possibly killing Walter would actually be needed.

But questioning Walter never got me anywhere. I casted an uncertain gaze at the man, but nevertheless picked up the sword. "One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are." It was not like Walter to be spitting out such things. Especially when they sounded like prophecies. Walter hated things of that nature; he called it "gobbely-gook"

I soon found myself in a battle stance, Walter not five feet from me. My hands were steady, but I was sure my eyes gave away my uncertainty of the situation. I was startled as Walter shouted, "Fight!" I threw the first swing, and it was easily parried. I threw another, and another, and another. Block after block prevented me from gaining access to the inside of his blade. Then the gears started to turn, and I no longer thought of going easy on my old friend, but how to maneuver and get passed his seemingly endless defense.

Instead of doing the predictable right handed slash. I vaulted to the left, leaving nothing more than a shallow scratch on his bicep. "Ouch... Good hit!" We kept at it, and he reminded me to block, a thing I had always forgotten.

During the fight, he would speak to me, "Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your father, the great Hero King?" I nodded as I blocked another incoming assault. "You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you would say?"

I swung in and we stood there nose to nose pushing with all our might to throw the other away, as I said, "Teach me how to be a hero."

With the last word I shoved him away, and he wiped his sweat drenched forehead and answered, "Every single time." He looked at me and said sternly, "I wish there was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best."

He backed away and yelled, "Strike me!" I stood there and channeled the rest of my energy. I narrowed my eyes. spun around, and used that momentum to drive my sword to the ground. It collided with Walter's and I heard a ring and the clanking of metal on tile. As I stood there gasping, Walter looked proudly at me, holding his now severed blade. "Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?" I gapped at my work, still struggling to catch my breath.

As soon as I regained my composure, Walter's face turned serious. "Listen there's something-"

Suddenly the doors were burst open by a winded Elliot trying to speak, "Walter!" he gasped, "You have to come quickly. Both of you!"

Walter asked, "What's happened?"

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration."

I looked to my mentor and he closed his eyes, "This is not good." He said.

We strode to the main entrance again, and as we approached the large window, Elliot stated, "They're right inside the castle grounds. I've never seen so many people out there." I looked out and he was right. Dozens of commoners stood outside, shouting, shaking their fists angrily, or making other rude gestures.

Walter shook his head, "Balls. I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well." As he gazed out among the citizens in the courtyard he sighed sadly. "It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here," He said firmly to the two of us. "There's still something we need to talk about."

Elliot pressed a hand to the chilled window. It was then that I noticed the dark rain clouds that had descended on the castle. It was no longer the bright and sunny day Jasper had claimed it to be. It had taken a dark turn for the worst. "I have a horrible feeling about this. We can't just stand here. We need to do something." He glanced at the main stairwell and said in a hushed but urgent voice, "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan is going to do." Elliot grabbed my arm and started to lead me away, "Let's go while we can."

I was reluctant to follow, but he was right. Some course of action had to be taken. These people had unwittingly placed themselves in path of my brother, and no place was more dangerous. They may have believed that they were fighting for the common good, and they might have been, but they had acted brashly and without proper knowledge of just how far the king had fallen into madness. "They must be in the War Room." I said, running up the stairs, right behind Elliot.

"Then let's get there before anyone sees us." He replied. We arrived at the door to the War Room and Elliot quickly bent over to look through the large brass keyhole. "Quick, you can see them." I hurried forward and looked through too, and what I saw made my stomach curl.

Walter stood there pleading with who I could only guess was my own brother, for he was obscured by the figures of the heavily armored royal guards the king kept at close proximity at all times, "Think about what you're doing, Logan."

Logan answered sharply, "I'm protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again." The guards shifted and I was able to see him. The king wore his purple garments with a silver breastplate. His face was like stone, but his mouth twitched, his white scar jutting over the side of his lip looking as though it was shivering with anger. His black leather clad hand pointed to a nearby metal-faced guard, "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary continue with the crowd."

Walter tried to reach forward, but two soldiers held him back, "This is wrong, you can't do this." Logan made a slight hand gesture and the left guard took the blunt side of his gun and smashed it into the back of my tutor's knee. I bit back a yelp, and made myself continue to watch.

My brother seemed unfazed, and looked down at Walter and said darkly, "Never tell me what I can't do." I stared in horror at my sibling's actions against Walter. How could he? Walter had not only been a father figure to me, but to Logan as well. When Father had passed, Walter had guided the mourning adolescent to the throne. How dare he forget.

Elliot turned to me and said anxiously, "We can't let him kill all those people. You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you." He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked pleadingly into my eyes. "We have to do something."

After a second of thought, I turned and gripped the handle and opened the door roughly. Walter looked up quickly, but my brother turned calmly to me, as if my intrusion was as irritating as it was predictable. "What are you doing here?" He questioned angrily. "The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now."

He started to turn back to a restrained Walter, but I stated firmly, "I'm here to stop you. You can't kill all those people." I stood my ground, even as Logan's eyes burned into me. The dark circles beneath them and his sickly pale complexion foretold his lack of sleep. It was not a recent change, for years he had slowly began to eat less and less, his cheeks becoming hollow. I struggled to remember the brother I once had, one who was happy and joyful.

Walter said desperately, "No, wait…"

But he was cut off by Logan who shouted, "Enough! How dare you turn against me? Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions." He stepped closer to me, and I avoided his eyes, my courage waning. "You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." He raised an open hand then clenched it into a fist. Two soldiers grabbed Eliot and I by our arms, and I decided not to resist. "Let us see how you do. Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We shall settle this matter officially."

As we were forced into the mostly empty throne room, one of the guards screamed at us to move. Elliot looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm going." He then was shoved to the ground roughly, as if he was nothing but a peasant charged with petty theft.

Immediately I wriggled out of my captors hold and knelt beside him. I glared at the guards and spat, "Leave him alone."

"I'm all right, I'm all right." Elliot assured me.

I took his hand and said softly, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together." I helped him up, and we kept our fingers interlaced as we approached the throne occupied by my dear brother.

"Here come the saviors of the people," he drawled. "Come closer, sister." I looked back at Elliot who stared after me worriedly. "Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood." He then glared at Elliot and added, "And a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong," Elliot started to say.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." Logan stood up from the throne and stared down at us.

"Punish me then." I said. It was my fault. I shouldn't have signed that petition. It might have been that which gave the people the courage to rally. I felt remorseful towards the situation, yet, I felt no guilt towards helping the people which Logan had so heartlessly abandoned. I did not think myself a saint, nor a hero of the commoners. Just someone who cared for the future of Albion and the lives of its people, as my father did.

My brother's emotionless face looked upon me, "You are no longer a child and it is time I stopped treating you as one." He took slow steps toward me, and continued, "You wished to save the traitors who had gathered outside the castle. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them." He continued to walk down the thrones steps.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob," he gestured over to a small group of commoners, no more than seven or eight. Each cowered against one another, or shielding the ones they loved from the dark eyes of my brother.

He turned to me again, "I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers," he then looked over at Elliot, "or this boy. The sentence will be death." I gasped and stood in front of him protectively.

"No… This can't be…" Elliot stuttered in disbelief.

"You are the princess. Decide." Logan said, causing my stomach to twist and my heart to fall to my knees.

Walter stepped forward trying to reason with my insane brother, but even I knew it was futile. "Your majesty. Logan. Please."

"I am giving you power over life and death." He stated firmly. The test of my strength and loyalty tipped at the edge if insanity. My brother wanted me to spill blood, to see and feel what he had done for several years now. He wanted to prove just how tolling the crown could be on the morality of a being, especially when personal aspects were involved. But I cannot. I will not. I was only the princess, and never had I been prepped for anything like this, how could anyone be?

"No… I won't do this." I stated, gripping Elliot's hand tighter.

Logan's tone was harsh, but his eyes held a look of satisfaction, as though he expected nothing more of me, "If you can't decide, I will. They will all be executed." He was very close to me, and I shrank back against Elliot. "So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

One of his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him as he spat at Logan, "This is madness," he looked to me again and his eyes softened. "We can't… we just can't…" I glanced away, uncertainty encasing my mind, but Elliot then said, "Choose me." I looked at him in shock. Why would he say such a thing? "You can't let them all die." I closed my eyes, it hurt to hear him say that. I was not prepared for any of this, but most of all I was not prepared to lose him. He placed a hand on my cheek and turned my eyes back to him, "Choose me."

I was forced away from him, as guards dragged him to the other side of the room. I glared at my brother, the one who promised to look after me, and my eyes grew hot with tears of rage. I walked over to the group of people, and focused on a women clutching to a man I assumed was her husband. Tears streamed down my face. I hated the people who started the riot. I hated the guard who struck Walter down. I hated Logan who put me in this awful situation. But most of all, I hated myself, because as I was standing by the rioters, I shook my head, as it would be them who would be executed.

I avoided Elliot's gaze, however I could still feel its intensity, the disbelief, and the sure despise. He then pleaded with Logan, "It should be me! Don't do this! It should be me!"

Logan's face remained as cold and devoid of emotion as his statue within the gardens as he delivered the verdict, "The boy lives, kill the rest now." He turned and walked away.

"Please, no!" the woman cried as she stifled a sob.

I stretched out an apologetic hand as they were led away. I turned sharply to Logan, and shouted with anger so violent my whole body quivered with rage. "I will _never_ forgive you for this!" Tears still ran down my face, but I did not move to wipe them away. I wanted Logan to feel the heat of my gaze, to feel the anguish of those who would soon be dead. I wanted him in their place.

But he just stood there, calm as he said, "Good, then you will never forget. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now!" I was pulled away, but I never broke my gaze of Logan, and I vowed that I would have vengeance.

Back in my room, I was still seething from the events in the throne room. My hands gripped the feather stuffed sofa in my room, the only intact piece of furniture left. Everything else had been shredded and torn in my fits of anger.

Jasper walked up carefully behind me, far enough away that I wouldn't hurt him if I snapped, not that I ever would. My rage had only one target. "You mustn't blame yourself, madam. I don't think any of us realized just how far he'd fallen into madness."

"I have to do something." I said, "I can't just stay here."

The doors to the garden swung open as a gruff voice said, "You're not." Walter walked in, drenched. "We leave the castle tonight. This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new leader. It needs a Hero." He stopped, just a few feet behind me. "It's time to see if you're ready."

Now Walter wasn't making any sense. I was all for leaving this wretched place, but where would we go? If the people had heard about the trial, I wouldn't be welcome anywhere. And what was he suggesting with the Hero business? The Hero lineage died out when my father passed. "Ready for what?" I asked.

"To be your Father's daughter." He answered simply. This intrigued me, and I decided no harm would come from following my most trusted advisor.

"Very good. I will pack some essentials." Jasper said, turning to go.

"There's no time, we take nothing." Replied Walter, turning to go back into the pouring rain.

"Not even pajamas?"

"Come on, we must leave now." Walter, Jasper, and I headed out in the thundering night. My dog followed faithfully beside me, and I scratched his head for his loyalty.

"Don't worry madam, I will follow you wherever fate may take us."

Walter sighed sadly, "I should've done something in the throne room. I should've stopped him. Still, maybe I should've taken you away sooner." We ran down the stone steps, flashes of lightning illuminating the gardens for split seconds.

The cold rain made me cringe, but one thing laid heavily on my mind, "What about Elliot?" I couldn't bear to think of Logan torturing him to find where we'd gone.

"Don't worry. He's safe and he can take care of himself." Walter said. I nodded, careful not to let my two companions see the tears forming in my eyes. Elliot most likely hated me, feeling that I had betrayed him in a way. But I'd rather have his loathing than to see him at the wrong end of a firing squad.

Thunder crashed, seeming to shake the very ground we walked on. "There's something rather sinister about this garden at night." Jasper said, trying to mask the fear in his voice, as if this statement was just an observation rather than an excuse to go back.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused, "I thought we were leaving the castle." We were obviously heading deeper and deeper into the palace gardens.

"We are," Walter assured me, "But there's something we must do first." This answered no questions, and actually unearthed more, but I decided now was not the time. We were nearing the end of the gardens, and I followed Walter up to the entrance of my father's tomb. Understanding slowly crept up on me, but I did not focus on it. Now was indeed not the time.

As I approached the large engraved doors, Walter spoke in a grim tone, "It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero."

"I'd never thought I'd enter this place again." Jasper said, matching Walter's same tone.

"You should've known better."

Once inside the tomb, I began to come to terms with what was happening. Panic began to swell in my chest, and I started to doubt every decision I had made. Ever. I then realized I needed to calm down. I began to think about what was happening, in a clearer fashion. I am princess of Albion. My brother is King, and a corrupted one at that. He made me choose between the lives of my love, and of a group of peasants. I had chosen Elliot. I am now on the run with Walter and Jasper.

My shoes clacked on the stone floor, and my dogs padded feet moved noiselessly, however, his panting gave away his existence. It was moist, the walls were covered in moss and dew, and the air musty and stale. It suited an ancient corridor that had not been open in many years. It was quite cold, but having Jax next to me provided warmth enough.

"The night your father died," Walter began. "I promised him I would bring you here one day, when you were old enough and strong enough." He glanced back at me, "This is your history. This is your legacy."

Walter and I walked up the stone steps, and up to two golden coffins; one belonging to my father and one to my mother. "The world has been too long without a Hero. But I'm hoping that it will have one soon."

Over to the right, Walter felt around against some bricks. He settled his hand on one and pushed. I watched as the brick sank into the wall and the hands of the praying woman statue in front of me descended. And in her hands was metal circle. I had seen the markings on it somewhere, but I couldn't remember the exact location.

"This is your Father's most treasured possession. The Guild Seal." The name clicked, and a memory resurfaced. It was when I was just a small child. Logan and I were playing in the throne room, and my father and mother were talking. He had said the name, and that was all I could remember.

"It choses those who have the power inside them," Walter continued. "those who have the potential to become legends. Take it." I stepped forward and gripped it tightly picking it up. It only weighed a few pounds, light considering its size.

I held it for a few seconds then asked, "Is something supposed to happen?" Then it started to shake, and I could feel the power coursing through it. All of a sudden, my vision was engulfed in a white light. And I was no longer in the tomb.

I found myself on a strand of rock. I stood on a metal plate with the seal's design engraved upon it. An iron wrought gate enclosed the path ahead of me. I looked around quickly for Jax, but he seemed to not venture with me to this mysterious place. Neither did Walter, nor Jasper. I was completely on my own.

Then I saw her.

She was clothed in a tattered red robe, a matching hood drawn over her head. The features of her face that were not covered held a preserved look, making it difficult to pinpoint her age. I could not see her eyes, but I was sure they were blind. Her hands and fingers were decorated with jewelry, fit for a gypsy, but she seemed far more powerful than that.

"Who are you?" I asked, searching for answers to provide any inkling of where I was and, more importantly, why I was transported here.

"I am Theresa. The Seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph. But you have an even greater destiny ahead of you." She replied. "The seal awoke at your touch, as it would at no one else's." I looked down at my hands to find no seal in them. "This means Albion's fate rests on your shoulders."

"Before you lies the path you were born to take." She said motioning to the winding stretch beyond the gate. "And at its end, is the kingdom you were born to rule." Prophecies were never anything I took heed to. I took Walter's view on them, and thought those who delivered them were mad. But, for some strange reason I could not name, I trusted this woman.

She continued on, "Like all Heroes, you will face many trials. But you cannot pass through these gates alone." I now saw there were many gates along the path. "You will need to gather followers, and gain the support of the people."

Theresa smiled and said, "For now, you have the support of two friends; Jasper, who will serve you always, and Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally." I nodded, following so far. "Together you have already taken the first step in your journey. Walk through the gate, and claim your reward."

And she vanished; my father's guide was there, then, suddenly gone. The gates had also creaked open, on the other side a lone wooden chest. I carefully walked up to it, unlatched it, and opened it wide, the hinges creaking as though it had been left untouched for several centuries. My prize was a silver gauntlet, with the emblem of a fiery blaze.

"There is a great power inside you," Theresa's mystic voice rang out, but as I glanced around, she was nowhere to be found. "You merely lack the means to unleash it. Equip it." I followed her instruction and slid it on to my right hand. It was a perfect fit.

Theresa continued to speak inside my head, "The gauntlet will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will be open to you. You will return here when you have gathered enough followers."

'Now go," her voice began to grow faint. "Walter and Jasper will follow wherever you lead. And one day, perhaps the rest of Albion will do so too." Near the next gate, a white shimmering veil opened, and as I walked through it, my vision was covered by the same whiteness as before.

My vision returned, and I found myself back in the tomb, the seal gone, but the gauntlet still encased my right hand. Walter was by my side and Jasper not too far back, a hand buried in the fur of my pet. My mentor looked at me expectantly, "Well?" he asked. "Do you feel any different?" He then caught eye of the new piece of equipment I had acquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know." I said. Aside from the new weight on my right hand, I felt normal, apart from the unusualness of everything.

Walter frowned for a moment, then said, "Try casting a spell. That's supposed to be our only way of getting out of here."

Jasper scowled, "You might've mentioned that earlier."

"And spoil the surprise?" Walter chuckled.

I understood the severity of this moment. If we were unable to continue through the tomb, we would be finished. I imagined that a guard had already discovered the absence of Jasper and I from my room and alerted Logan. It was most likely that above us the alarm bells were ringing wildly as the King's royal guard searched the entire grounds to find the runaway princess and her butler.

I pushed this from my mind and took a large inhale, focusing my energy on the gauntlet. My eyes were closed, but I could not miss the tingling of warmth spreading throughout my entirety, as though a literal fire resided in my blood, in my very essence. I raised my hands into the air, and then pushed down with all my might. I opened my eyes just in time to see a ring of fire emitting from around me.

The seal glowed and the two stone plates that supported my parents, moved aside. A downward slope was shone leading into a dark corridor.

"It bloody worked!" Walter chortled, "You really are a Hero!" He gave a strong pat on the back and Jax wagged his tail happily, mirroring my mentor's excitement.

Jasper declared, "I never doubted it for a second." I gave him a grateful smile. Theresa was undoubtedly right about one thing, Jasper would always be at my side.

"Well of course, neither did I," Walter defended. "still though… it bloody worked!" We descended into the corridor, Walter taking the lead, Jasper right behind him, and Jax and me bringing up the rear. The dusty stone walls irritated my lungs, which had encountered only the air of luxurious rooms. Jasper, too, was affected by the new surroundings, evident by his frequent coughing fits into his handkerchief, apologizing after each one.

My mentor was not all that steady in the unfamiliar territory as well. "Somewhat narrow, isn't it?" he said distastefully. "Dark too." He was quite right. The only light source was the torch he carried, and it was burning low, the flames twisting our own shadows into menacing creatures etched upon the cramped walls.

Jasper spoke, his voice echoing off the rock walls. "You never did care for confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?"

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off. What of it?"

"Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve!"

"How about if I strike a butler on the head?"

The small rock passage eventually led into a magnificently large cavern. It was decorated with stalagmites, the roof looking like large dragon teeth dangled from it. "Ah, now this is more like it!" exclaimed Walter. "Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen. Just the way a castle escape route should be."

"I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan?" questioned Jasper. "Other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously."

Walter answered, "It's simple. We have to stop Logan."

I slowed my pace for a moment, but decided it would be better to keep moving, however, the pressure his words placed upon my shoulders caused me to stumble. My dog looked up, whining in concern. "How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, desperately wanting answers. I had grown tired of standing by, waiting for the opportune time to speak up. The gods know how long I had done that with my brother. A few years back, I awoke every morning to rehearse what I would say to Logan, the words, the tone, the hand gestures. I could never build my courage up high enough, and even when I did, the opportunity to speak with him was snatched away. Now, I was done waiting idly by, but I could not lead a revolution. "Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person."

"Exactly," Walter said. "That is why we need to find allies. Once you prove who you are, people will follow you, and many of them will be willing to fight." He stopped a moment and looked at me, It was the same gaze that held both the belief of promise within me, and also pity that he had borne within the combat room, before Elliot had rushed in. "But they need a leader. Someone to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution." We pushed onward, and I continued to ponder those words, and the weight of responsibility they implied.

As we were venturing through, I could hear the faint flapping of wings through the cavern. Then Jasper shouted, "Bats! Take cover!" Sure enough dozens of the winged creatures were flying directly at us.

"Well, young Hero," Walter grinned. "This is your chance to show us what you've got." He unsheathed his sword and began slashing the air. Hurling fireballs at the bats, I felt a rush of satisfaction as each blaze of light found its desired target.

"Excellent!" Walter exclaimed after a final fire sphere burnt the remaining two to a crisp. "Did you see that Jasper? Did you see it?"

"Indeed. Your father would've been proud."

"Well I know I am." beamed Walter. "And I'm proud of you too, old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace." He smirked as he led the way.

"It is merely a matter of hygiene," Jasper protested. "Bats are filthy creatures."

Walter laughed, "Anyway, I think we've just seen the first proof of what you can do. You are the Hero who can lead this land in a revolution. Bats are just the beginning." Silence hung in the air, for I struggled for the words to say. We reached a small stream in the cavern when Walter shouted, "More bats! Get ready to cast some magic."

And cast I did. The little pests were gone in a few seconds, though Jaspers flailing arms did nothing to help. When they were all gone, he was quick to straighten his clothing and cough, "Another impressive display madam. To think," he pondered. "this morning my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty. Now I'm a midnight snack for bats." Jax barked and playfully nibbled at his shoe.

"You'll get used to it." Walter chuckled and I laughed aside with him, much to Jasper's distaste. "You might want to cover your noses from here on. It's the Bowerstone Sewers." I immediately raised my arm to my nose. Bowerstone Industrial was a slimy pungent city above ground, and I could only imagine what it was like below it.

Jasper sighed, "Very well."

" _You_ might want to cover your eyes. More bats!" I laughed again, enjoying that bit of relief from the impending seriousness of it all. I was getting a lot of practice with magic. I had discovered that if you channel it for a while, the area the flames would travel would increase. It still amazed me how well I, someone who was raised in wealth and privilege, was adapting to all of this.

"Well you've certainly got the hang of that spell, shall we proceed?" I nodded and rushed ahead, only breathing through my mouth.

"Uhg what an unusual stench," Jasper gagged. "I dare say we must be directly under Bowerstone Industrial."

"Very likely. Not the safest place for us right now, but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface." We passed under a rock arch, and then what we found on the other side was quite peculiar.

It was a small balcony, which looked over the rest of the cavern. But along the sides, there were large pillars, obviously man made. Did my father do it himself? Would he risk workers knowing of the "secret" passage? Those who had built it were most likely dead or dying, but the chance of them passing the secret on to their children still existed.

"It appears to be a dead end." Jasper said, and I assumed him to be right.

"Not quite." Walter countered. I then noticed a round plate which looked to be the same as the one with Theresa on the Road to Rule with the designs of the Guild Seal engraved upon it.

"What is that?" I asked.

Walter thought for a moment then answered, "I'm pretty sure it's a cullis gate. Sort of magical transportation system for Heroes."

"I was under the impression that cullis gates were all gone." Jasper said, looking intently at the metal disc.

"Well it looks like there's one left at least. Your father must have placed one here in case he ever needed to use it."

"It's the same symbol that we saw by the tomb," Jasper observed. "Do you suppose it's activated the same way?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."


End file.
